Talk:Trooper Fate Mapping/@comment-5482336-20111108220524/@comment-83.149.3.11-20111113094535
They're level 5 now. One more to get to specs. What I'm saying is, essentially it took two upgrades in which I took different skills for both to deviate their paths from one another completely. Now their paths have nothing in common, and I reckon, specs should vary as well. ---- You know, they've got completely identical specialization choices. With all deliberately different picks on first two upgrades, deviated skill path on two others (different picks obviously), they have absolutely the same specs. Back to square one. Here are some other thoughts. As you can see, choices in the process don't seem to make any difference, so it may be necessary to check starting skills (secondary, not default weapon) and their (if any) effects on specs. Has been proven to be wrong: Also, by analogy with colour, it may hypothetically be (but highly unlikely) that the trooper slot (1 to 5) on recruitment screen may determine the future spec. But with all the difficulty of these tests, I reckon I'll be doing them on my own. Guess we need something to prove or disprove this, anyway. I'm logging 9 troopers at the moment. Starting skills included. But with slots I'll have to start over with fresh ones. ---- Has been proven to be wrong: Also, right after I finish this, I get to upgrade another trooper. Doctor/Soldier. But the interesting thing is, maybe a coincidence but whatever, I can approximately tell the slots those originated from. One of the recruiters offers Brick->Orange->Tan, the other -- Tan->Olive->Blue. The highlighted colours belong to the upgraded troopers mentioned, so they should've taken either of 2 slots to the left. So far it's just a speculation around coincidences, though, I need more data to (dis)prove this. ---- Here are some more observations regarding the initial test. I've made another couple of duplicates with recruits. This time I've picked different skills on level 2, and the same skills for both on level 3. On level 4 I've got the same path deviation as with 1st subjects on the same level, in fact. It could be that the path is "refreshed" once in awhile, every 2 level-ups if I ever get different specs on these, (which in fact may check what skills were discarded and add them back to the pool, but that's far from confirmed). So far it looks like a barely intelligible mess I can't figure. No confirmed template yet, so I still presume they have more randomness in their mechanic. ---- So I've got 4 different specs from the central slot (recruiter's colour) logged by now, which proves that the slots do not determine future specializations. Checking starting skills should take longer. :P So today I upgraded a trooper who had Smart already. Backtracking his previous skills offered I've got one that was offered twice, namely Grenade. So that pretty much tells that previously discarded skills can be offered again. And to alter my previous theory regarding maximum level, the assumption rolls back to equalling the total number of skills. Don't know if levels are capped yet, but it sure should take too much time to find out due to obnoxious costs, anyway. ---- That second file with the same path deviations ended up with the identical specializations as well.